


Hello new life!

by CrimsonFatalis



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFatalis/pseuds/CrimsonFatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(takes place when Sylar is turns back into himself and forgets everything) long summary short Sylar is given the choice to forget his past and give himself a new happier future. One that definitely involves Peter. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the starry and probably never will. Enjoy:3

"Do you know your name?" Asked Dr.Gibbson. "N-no. I-I-I can't remember." Said Sylar. "Thats alright. That's fine. Don't push yourself over it. Um what about your age?" " I don't know.I don't know anything!" Said Sylar as he was crying now. "That's fine that's noramal. That's expected when one had amnesia. They can't remember things." " O-Ok."said Sylar. "Ok so we don't know who you are how old you are or your name correct?" "Not exactly" said captain Lubbock. "Dr. Gibbson can you come over her for a second?" "Sure." Dr. Gibson walks over to Captain Lubbock " don't worry I'll be right back." "O-ok" "Dr. Gibbson we've found out who he is. His name is Gabriel and he is charged with murdering his mother." " What? Are you sure?" " Yes. Dr you stay in here I'm gonna cuff him." " No! You can't do that please. I mean look at him! He is scared, he is alone and he is innocent! That is what happens with cases like this. Their mind is a clean slate. Couldn't you just wipe the murder off the records please. It'll be the only thing I'll ever ask for." "...fine bill do what I can but don't you ever ask for another thing are we clear?" "Crystal!" Dr. Gibbson walks over to Sylar. "Ok so we do t know any thing about your past correct?" " Correct." Said Sylar. " in that case why don't you make a new you hm? It'll be fun. You can be whoever you want to be. And for a start we've already discovered your name." "Really!? What is it?" "It's Gabriel. Your name is Gabriel. Ok now that that's out of the way next is birthday. When do you want it to be?" " how about umm I don't know." " ok in that case we'll have it be today November 27. And for the year I'll have to say 1972. How is that?" "That's fine with me." "Next is sexuality. Do you have a certain person you can think of that could help us with that?" Um I can't think of anyone." "Ok we'll try this. Think of love and the first person or name you think of is who you love. Try it." " umm ok."said Gabriel. "P-Peter...P-P-Petrelli. Peter Petrelli." "That's the name you saw?" "Yes." "When you imagined this Peter Petrelli what was happening were you to talk, just passing by each other, what was happening?" "Um N-Nothing in particular." Said Gabriel "is that so? Then why are you redder that a tomato hmm?" "No reason..." "Come on Gabriel you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell a soul." " I-I don't want to say it..." "Then could you give me a hint?" "S-Sure." Gabriel showed his hands and made one of the into a circle shape and the other a line going through the circle. "Oh OHHHH! I see now ok ok" said Dr. Gibbson all the while smiling and chuckling like a mad man. "Ok so I have one question for you then about that." "Ok" Said Gabriel "Who bottomed?" "Umm M-Me" Said Gabriel In hushed voiced all the while blushing like crazy. "awww that so cute. Well it looks like we know your sexuality. You homosexual. Ok we have you name birth day and sexuality don't really think their is anything left so what do you want to do know?" "I I don't know." "Hmm how about we find this Peter fellow hm?" "I don't know if that's such a good idea." "Nonsense you have nothing to rather do so might as well go find him." "Ok fine I'll go." "Lovely let's head out right away. But first we're gonna need Tibet you some better clothing."

To be continued.  
Coolio beanies! My first ever fanfic! Yay! I'm gonna be posting the second chapter really soon so don't go running off k? :3 oh and their will Peter and some fluff in the next chapter. Maybe some lemons to who knows oh wait I do hmhmhm!


	2. Dates R us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dr. Gibbson find Peter and Gibbson decides that it would be a good idea for them to go on a date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the starry and probably never will. Enjoy:3

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." Said Gabriel. "You said that 10 minutes ago. Your gonna be fine so stop worrying." Said Dr. Gibbson "How can you be so sure? I mean we're in the streets of New York City trying to find a guy that might not even exist. I mean what am I even going to say if I actually meet him just be like 'hey my names Gabriel and I wanna have sex with you' no I can't just do that. That's weird and creepy!" "Then don't do that. Actually you won't have to say anything. I'll Handel everything my self. " really?" "Yes really so stop worrying because I think I see him." "How do you know what he looks like? I never described him." "Well this Peter guy is actually quite popular in the newspapers. He's always saving a life somehow. Now hush and out your game face on im going in." " W-Wait let's think about thi-" " Hi my name is Madeleine Gibbson but you can call be Dr. Gibbson." "Hi Dr. Gibbson my name Is Peter. Peter Petrelli." "Nice to meet you Peter. You know I have a friend who really admires you and would love to meet you. Go on Gabriel say hello." "Um hi my names Gabriel." "Hay! What are you doing here?!"said Peter. "Um I don't understand do I know you?" "What do you mean you do I know you hell yeah you know me!" "Mr. Petrelli my friend Gabriel got into a rather nasty accident and has amnesia now. Seeing as how we can't fit his past together we decided to just make a new him." "Really?" Said Peter. "Yes really. So let's start this over. Go ahead and introduce yourself again Gabriel." "Ok my name is Gabriel nice to meet you." "Well my name is Peter and it's nice to meet you." (Inside Peter's head.) that's weird when he isn't trying to kill me Sylar I mean Gabriel is kinda cute. (Back in reality) "You know what why don't you guys go out to eat or something so you can get to know each other better hm?" "I'm not so sure that's a great idea" whispered Gabriel "that's a great idea!" Said Peter. "Never mind." Whispered Gabriel "so where should we go. I'm on break right now so any wear is good."said Peter. " how about the pizza place a few blocks from here?" Said Dr. Gibbson. "I'm fine with that lets go" said Peter.  
(At the pizza place)  
" So uh Peter what do you do for a living?"asked Gabriel "oh um I'm a paramedic. What about you?" " nothing really since I can't remember anything from be or my accident." "Oh ok. So what do you wanna get?" "How about the Tropical Pizza? It seems ok." "Alright then I'll go tell the Chiefs."said Peter as he walked away. "Ugh this is getting you know were Gabriel. Why don't you guys talk about something more interesting like how his day was or is he in a relationship or what his sex life is like." Said Dr. Gibbson. " I'm not gonna ask that!" Said Gabriel. "Well if you won't get some sparks flying then it looks like I'm stepping In" said Dr. Gibbson. "No you don't have to do-" "I'm back!" Said Peter. " What have we been talking about while I was away?" Said Peter. " Oh nothing much. Just of how Gabriel is maddeningly in love with you." " No we weren't!" Said Gabriel "we actually were. Did you know when Gabriel here lost his memory the only person he remembered was you and how he loved you and admired you? When I asked him to describe to me what he imagined you two were doing when he thought of your name had this tomato red face and did the finger movement for you two fucking." "Really?" Asked Peter "Yes really. It was quite funny actually." "Hmm I only have one question...who was topping and who was bottoming?" " well if u must know he told me you were topping and he was bottoming." "Really? That's interesting. What position were we in?" "I have no idea he never told me that. Why don't we ask him?" Throughout all of this Gabriel was blushing and trying not to make eye contact with Peter who was definitely trying to make eye contact with him. "Well Gabriel what position were we in?" Asked Peter "um well the position we were in was um..." Come in Gabriel don't leave us out now." Said Dr. Gibbson."Um well you were on the floor and I was on top of you. Kinda ridding you and bouncing up and down on you." "Wow didn't know your fantasies were so erotic." Said Peter "seriously you must be a seriously kinky guy." Said Dr. Gibbson. "Here's a thought. I wanna see if we could actually do 'that' you know what you just described." Said Peter. "What I mean are you serious?" Said Gabriel "Hell yeah we can go try it out after we eat." Said Peter with a Cheshire grin. "Oh ok." Said Gabriel with his sheepish expression. "Ah look the pizzas here. Let's eat!" Said Dr. Gibbson. "Yeah I'm famished!" Said Peter.

To be continued 

Yay chapter 2 is completo:3  
The next chapter is going to be the kinky one so now I can say you were warned ;3 Kk we'll see you guys in the next chapter and leave me comments in what I should have after the next chapter!  
Cya!!


	3. Is this how it's done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Peter decide to see if Gabriel's fantasy can really come true aka Peter and Gabriel "Doing the Do" and Peter tests out just how much and how long he can get Gabriel to give it all to him. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and I dought I ever will enjoy :3

At Peter's house  
"So this is your place then? It's a bit bare don't ya think?"said Gabriel. "yeah it is but I have a mattress in the back so we won't have to "test out" your fantasy on hard wood floor." Said Peter. " Oh yeah about that....you don't have to do that with me ya know. I'm fine with just leaving it as a fantasy and nothing else." Said Gabriel. "I know you are but I'm noti wanna see if we could actully do what happend in your fantasy. (And maybe a bit more)." Said Peter. "Oh okay. Sooo... Um what do we do like how do we start this? I wish Dr. Gibbson was hear. She probably knows more about theis types of things more that me." Said Gabriel. "Don't worry I have everything under control. So just leave everything to me." Said Peter with a devilish grin. And with that said Peter push Gabriel into the wall and started the assault of kisses on Gabriel's mouth. At first Gabriel had no idea what to do so he just stood their surprised. But after a while he got used to peters tongue being in his mouth that he decided to join in and indulge himself with Peter's mouth and his tongue touching his own. For quite the amount of time they were just making out but Peter started to get tired of the mouth work AND ONLY mouth work so he decided to start undressing Gabriel. First he relieved Gabriel of his jacket, then his shirt (the buttons were the most annoying part) and then the shoes. He decided to leave Gabriel's pants on for last seeing as he himself was still wearing clothing.(at that point in time both Peter and Gabriel were hot and had started to sweat now). During all this Gabriel decided to juts not interfere and to keep kissing Peter as if his life depended on it. By now Peter had parted his lips from Gabriel in an attempt to gain air and Gabriel decided to use the parting as a chance for air also. "So are you gonna get my clothes off or am I gonna sweat to death as you cool off?" Said Peter as he grasped for air. "Oh uh sorry" said Gabriel as he fumbled with Peter's jacket and shirt. Seeing as Gabriel was a nervous reck Peter decided to help him out with the shirt and he just took off his own shoes. By now both Peter and Gabriel were only wearing pants and thusly the continued their makeout session. "You know if we're gonna test out your fantasy I'm pretty sure your gonna have to lose the pants." Said Peter "oh uh your right let me take those off then." Said Gabriel as he unbuttoned his and Peter's pants and took them off. "Woah didn't know you went camando." Said Peter "Yeah um they didn't have anything that fit me in the police office so I just put on some pants." "Ah ok. So if your gonna "ride" me your gonna have to get my dick wet first. I don't really have any lube so your mouth is gonna have to suffice."said Peter with a sly grin. "Don't think I would want it any other way." Said Gabriel as he devoured Peter's length whole. "Oh god your really good at this!" Said Peter. A muffled "mmhhmf" was all Gabriel said in response as he deep throated Peter's dick as hard as he could and maid an occasional hmm just so that he could see the ecstatic look Peter maid when he did it. He the took Peter's cock out of his mouth only to start licking its head like a cherry pop. "I'm guessing from the look on your face that your enjoying this?" Asked Gabriel. "something to that effect" said Peter. "Also thanks for not grabbing on my hair and forcing me on you. I was kinda afraid you would do that." Said Gabriel. ""Oh you won't have to ever worry about that. I care for you too much to do such a thing that might hurt you." Said Gabriel with a moan. Now boosted with the sweet words that Peter uttered from his lips Gabriel decided to use his lips in a way so creative it isn't poss to explain it using words. But what can be said about it is after he was done giving Peter that blowjob Peter was so incoherent that when Gabriel asked how he did he couldn't even say umm's and ahh's he just stood their furiously nodding his head until he finally gained his composure. "Now that my dick is nice and wet I think it's about time you took a Ride in this Horse." Said Peter with a smile that was as bright as the sun (if that were possible theoretically speaking of course).

To be continued 

 

Cool beans! Yay my first lemon fanfict written I mean typed I mean tapped lol. I do this on my iPad so I guess it's tapped lol. Anyways the next chapter will have what I'm sure you all have been waiting for the moment you clicked, tapped, whatevered this fanfics so stay tuned for the next chapter and leave some comments on what I should tap next for my next Sylar/Peter Peter/Sylar fanfict. Also just so you know when ever their is a name pairing like this (Sylar/Peter) whoever's name is first is topping in the story/fanfics. Just so yal know. Kk love has and see ha later :3


End file.
